Beso
by Bleu Nefeli
Summary: Al principio le avergonzaba de sobremanera que todos supieran . Sentía que todos sabían con solo mirarla . Pasado el tiempo descubrió que era mejor que todos , mejor que los sangre pura . [Harry&Hermione]


Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

De una fan de Harry Hermione .

.

 **Beso**.

_

Sentada frente a la chimenea de la sala común Hermione se desplomó contra un cojín del sofá , hundió su rostro en él intentado callar los sollozos que se escapaban de su garganta .

Arremangó su blusa blanca revelando aquello que tanto dolor le causaba . El dolor físico ya no estaba . Sin embargo eso también estaba escrito en su alma , allí dolía mas.

Sangre sucia .

Pasó la llema de sus dedos por cada borde que conformaba la letra , la que seguía y seguía hasta completar la palabra .

Sangre sucia .

Cuanto tiempo había pensado en esas palabras . Incluso desde antes de ingresar al colegio sabía que más de uno pensaría en ellas al saber de sus orígenes .

Al principio le avergonzaba de sobremanera que todos supieran . Sentía que todos sabían con solo mirarla . Pasado el tiempo descubrió que era mejor que todos , mejor que los sangre pura .

— Hermione — una suave voz la volvió a la realidad . Bajó rápido la manga de su blusa y enterró la cara en el cojín — ¿Acabaste ya?

Movió su cabeza en señal de afirmación .

—¿Tienes hambre?

—No

Harry sintiendo que algo no andaba bien y qué , probablemente no le diría nada fingió regresar de nuevo por las gradas a su cama , Hermione creyendo estar sola volvió a llorar , pero con más fuerza .

— ¡¿Qué tienes?! — cuestionó preocupado . En todos los años que la vio derramar lágrimas ninguna se comparaba con la que estaba presenciando . — Dime que sacaste una mala nota por favor , dime que por eso lloras — rogó.

— Ha-rry

El moreno la tomó en sus brazos intentando calmarla , aunque entre más fuerza ejercía en su agarre más lloraba .

Se alejó con suavidad y se arrodilló frente a ella — Dime preciosa , ¿Qué pasa?

Incapaz de fingir y de emitir palabra alguna descubrió su antebrazo y Harry lo comprendió .

Apretó sus puños con furia , sus ojos se ensombresieron rememorando aquellos momentos . Odiando y odiandose .

—Sé que es una tontería — dijo más calmada — ha pasado el tiempo pero...pero

— No digas eso — intentó calmarse .

Pegó sus labios en su piel , prolongando un beso lleno de amor , de admiración . Hermione sintió la calidez expandirse por su brazo hasta sus mejillas . Apenada intentó liberarse , más él lo impidió.

— Perdón

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos con tal de no ponerlos en blanco . ¿Cuántas veces le pedía perdón? , la cuenta ya la había perdido .

— No digas eso , Harry . No es tu culpa , es algo que debía pasar

— No es justo

Hermione acarició sus rebeldes cabellos , suavizó su mirada y lo obligó a verla.

— Tú , mi niño de corazón noble y complejo de héroe sabes tan bien como yo que ésta vida no es justa

Una débil sonrisa afloró en sus labios . Harry limpió sus mejillas y la besó castamente . Se arrecostó en el sillón y la acomodó sobre su pecho.

— ¿Sabes que eres la mejor? — acarició sus rebeldes risos .

Ella sonrió — Siempre , Potter — capturó su mano con la suya , entrelazando sus dedos .

El tiempo pasó. El silencio acompañó a la joven pareja del sillón . Cada uno perdidos en sus pensamientos.

Todos dirigidos al otro y muy de vez en cuando a los Weasley . En dos personas que no apoyaban su relación , que los querían matar con la mirada , que no toleraban verlos lejos de ellos . Que muy a su pesar eran importantes para ambos .

Pero no importaba , ninguno de ellos tenían derecho de interferir , de manipular sus vidas , de planear cada paso importante . Hermione finalmente quiso dejar de pensar en los sentimientos de Ron y de Molly , decidió pensar en ella sin importar si alguien más sufría .

Ya no más .

Harry quien era más apegado a los Weasley trató de razonar con ellos , no obstante fue en vano ; Molly se sentía traicionada , Ron comenzó a distanciarse más que en cuarto año y Ginny , para su sorpresa y luego de golpes y palabras hirientes comenzaba a aceptar su relación .

 _Mereces ser feliz con quien tú quieras , Harry y créeme , me alegra que sea ella ._

— Te quiero , Granger

— Te quiero , Potter

Amigos , novios , confidentes y muchas cosas más se podrían decir de ellos pero , también eran personas heridas , dañadas . Con cicatrices en sus memorias y en su piel .

Daños que solo el otro comprendía y más aún que solo el otro era capaz de curarlos poco a poco . Con paciencia , palabras , amor ... y besos .

— Eres la mejor , Hermione , la mejor

/

 **Gracias por leer!.**


End file.
